Wireless local area networks (WLANs) have evolved rapidly over the past decade. Development of WLAN standards such as the Institute for Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11a, 802.11b, 802.11g, 802.11n, and 802.11ac Standards has improved single-user peak data throughput. For example, the IEEE 802.11b Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 11 megabits per second (Mbps), the IEEE 802.11a and 802.11g Standards specify a single-user peak throughput of 54 Mbps, the IEEE 802.11n Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of 600 Mbps, and the IEEE 802.11ac Standard specifies a single-user peak throughput of over a gigabyte per second (Gbps) range. The IEEE 802.11ax Standard supports both downlink (DL) and uplink (UL) multi-user (MU) transmissions, such as orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) transmissions and multi-user multiple input multiple output (MU-MIMO) transmissions, and provides throughput of over four Gbps. Future standards promise to provide even greater throughputs, such as throughputs in the tens of Gbps range.